


Love Bright, Dying Light

by Spiritofeowyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritofeowyn/pseuds/Spiritofeowyn
Summary: Another sort of fix it for Doomsday where the Doctor makes sure he gets to tell Rose how he feels. There comes a point where romantic gestures cease to be romantic.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Bright, Dying Light

The Doctor had tried to say I love you to Rose, but the supernova’s power ran out too early.

Well he was the last Timelord and he wasn’t having any of that.

So he found another supernova and crack and went back at it.

“Rose? Rose?” He called, heart on his sleeve.

Her heard the unmistakable sound of a Tyler woman’s voice.

“She’s having a nap, and I won’t be waking her just for you to go yanking her chain again.”

“Jackie... Come on! I’m the reason you’re pregnant, wake her up.” He pleaded.

“Don’t be getting all gross with me. You may be the reason I’m vomiting everywhere, but Pete did the work.”

“I didn’t- I mean-“ He stuttered helplessly.

“Are you coming for her or not?” Jackie demanded with her hands on her hips.

“I can’t!” He cried.

“Well then I’m not waking her. Go ahead and turn off your light before Pete thinks we’ve got ghosts in the hotel room.” Jackie turned away from him dismissively.

The Doctor grimaced but kept finding more stars to burn up until he was finally able to say the words to his beloved Rose.

“And that’s why you can’t see the stars anymore.” A little ginger girl told her psychiatrist.

“For the last time Amy, there have never been any stars!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by prompt my husband gave me. Don't take it too seriously. Alternate titles were "Less Romantic in Bulk" "Burning up a star." "Do anything for Love."


End file.
